The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Semiconductors and integrated circuit chips have become ubiquitous within many products, particularly as they continue to decrease in cost and size. There is a continued desire to reduce the size of structural features and/or to provide a greater amount of structural features for a given chip size. Miniaturization, in general, allows for increased performance at lower power levels and lower cost. Present technology is at or approaching atomic level scaling of certain micro-devices such as logic gates, field effect transistors (FETs), and capacitors.